1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothes driers and in particular to means for mounting a holder for clothes hangers on a drier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,050 of Glenn James Alaback, owned by the assignee hereof, a combined room warmer and clothes drier is illustrated having a rack supported on a rod to carry clothes to be dried in a drying zone externally of the cabinet. The air leaving the drier flows through the garments on the rack and then continues into the room to heat the room. The rack is adjustably carried on a bracket secured to the back of the control panel of the drier and to the cabinet cover by sheet metal screws. The rack is mounted to a vertical rod slidably received in the bracket and the bracket is provided with a positioning clip.
Another form of supporting bracket is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,657 of Herbert C. Dehring. As shown therein, the supporting bracket comprises a T-shaped stamping having substantially right angle sections and a depending member provided with lugs for securing the dependent member between a mopboard and a wall.
William A. Erdon et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,634, show a position indicator for automobiles including a bracket having a thin, flat member curved at one edge to substantially the curvature of a fender opening and slotted to engage one of the fasteners securing the mount to the fender. Inturned flanges are disposed on the margin of the curved portion of the bracket member for engaging the edge of the opening in the fender. The bracket is held firmly in position by the screws or bolts used to secure the headlight mount in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,235, of Thomas M. McDonnell, a display device is illustrated including a mounting bracket of U-shaped construction having turned upper lugs and rearwardly projecting lower lugs received in suitable openings in a mounting panel for removably retaining the bracket in any one of a plurality of different positions on the panel.